The IPod
by babygirl121896
Summary: Draco and Harry lidten to Harry's IPod. Cute and fluffy. Slash! HarryxDraco; Drarry. T to be safe!


The IPod

AN: Yeah, I don't own any of this crap. Not even the songs. Meh. Well, I own the plot. It's mine! Don't touch it! Hehe. But yeah. Enjoy. And please don't sue! I like my meager amounts of money.

-Alex _^_\o/. Yeah I like the shark-eating-guy thing. On to the story!

Draco and Harry were in love. Yes, the Slytherin Prince and the Chosen One. But it was after the war, and the houses were closer. The seventh years had gone back to school, because they hadn't really had an education. There were still houses, and rivalries, but there was less tension in the air. Everyone could feel the tragedy of war in the air. The Slytherins mourned Snape, and they had no time to be nasty.

Back to Draco and Harry. They hooked up at the beginning of their seventh year. They had been going out in secret for two months, which was a record at Hogwarts. Then, Hermione, Blaise, and Ron were told. Ron almost punched Draco in the face, Blaise collected money from Theodore Nott, and Hermione burst into tears while squealing "I knew it, I knew it!"

Harry shook his head, coming back from his memories. He cast temperus, and found he was meeting Draco in the Room of Requirement in 10 minutes. He climbed off his bed, and as an impulse grabbed his IPod. He pocketed his IPod and wand, and headed out. He waved a goodbye to Ron and Hermione, who were playing a game of wizard's chess.

He made it to the Room with a few minutes to spare. The room had made itself into a larger room with two couches and a large bed. Harry smirked. This room really knew him and Draco's needs.

Harry sat on the larger of the two couches and plugged his IPod into speakers. He turned it on shuffle, and closed his eyes.

Draco burst in a few minutes later. He had his swagger on, as usual.

"Hello, love," he drawled. The voice made Harry horny, and he couldn't contain his small bulge or his blush. It was only a light pink, but Draco noticed.

"Hello," harry said back, a little too quickly.

Draco smirked, and looked at Harry's erection. "Are you in the mood," Draco asked, amused.

"No," Harry said, flustered. "It's just, your voice, when you said 'hello', it's just, it turned me on," Harry said, embarrassed. He flushed a crimson that made Draco lick his lips.

"Well, then how should we spend our time," Draco asked, sitting gracefully right next to Harry.

"Uhhh…" Harry said, distracted, while Draco fondled his cock through his thin trousers.

Draco stopped, and said," What's that," pointing at the coffeetable in fromt of them.

"Well, Draco, that would be a wand. We wizards use those-", Harry said.

"Shut up, you prat. Not your wand, the…thing next to it."

"It's an IPod," Harry said, smiling.

"What does it do? Is it a sex toy," Draco asked excitedly.

"You are such a sex fiend. No, it plays music. Muggles invented it," Harry said, laughing.

"Oh," Draco said, clearly disappointed. "Well, let's pick a song for our relationship then," he said.

"Why, in the name of Merlin, would we do that," Harry asked.

"Pansy did it with Cormac," Draco said, bouncing with excitement.

Harry started snickering, and then positively laughing at Draco's unintended innuendo.

What is so funny," Draco asked mystified. Then, he thought about what he said, and glared.

"You are such a pervert, potter," he growled.

"Sorry, it's just, that you, usually don't, say things, like that," Harry said, between bouts of laughter.

Draco hit Harry in the head, hard.

"Owww," Harry whined.

"Sorry," Draco responded, not sounding sorry.

"Whatever. So you really wanna pick a song," Harry said.

"Yes! How many songs do you have? Are they all Muggle?"

Harry laughed. "About 280 songs, and yeah."

Draco pouted. "But I won't know any of the songs," he whined.

"Just listen to the lyrics. You are so melodramatic."

Harry skipped the song he was listening to, and the first song came on.

_We had fire in our eyes, in the beginning_

_I never felt so alive, in the beginning _

"Skip, it's a break up song," Harry said.

_Everybody's looking for love, ain't that the reason you're at this club_

"No, it's only about a one night stand," Harry said. "Next!"

_Come here, rude boy boy, can ya get it up_

_Come on rude boy boy is ya big enough_

"No. Next," Draco said.

"But it fit you," Harry said teasingly.

Draco just scowled, and hit the 'next' button.

_Hot and dangerous, if your one of u then roll with us_

_Cause we make the hipsters fall in love when we got our hot pants on enough_

_And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club_

"Wait," Draco said slowly. "I've heard of Ke$ha. She's a Squib! A slutty Squib!"

Harry laughed hysterically. "Well, let's keep searching."

_Them hustlers keep on talking, they like the way I'm walking_

_They saying that they want_

_Press record I'll let ya film me on your video phone_

Harry blushed scarlet, and pushed 'next'.

_Hello hello baby, you call back I can't hear a thing_

_I have got no service in the club ya see_

_What did ya say you're breaking up on me?_

_Sorry I cannot hear ya I'm kinda busy_

"How about no," Draco said.

Harry didn't say anything. He was attempting to melt into the couch.

_I heard ya din ok, but I want to know_

_I'm a dick, I'm addicted to you_

_I can't pretend I don't care when you don't think about me, do you think I deserve this?_

_I tried to make ya happy, but ya left anyway_

_I'm trying to forget that, I'm addicted to you_

_But I want it, and I need it, I'm addicted to you_

_Now it's over, can't forget what you said, and I never wanna do this again._

"Meh, maybe," harry said.

"Maybe? Maybe? It's awesome!" Draco yelled.

"Well, I'm going to keep looking," Harry said stubbornly.

"Whatever, you great Gryffindor git." (AN: Alliteration! Yay!)

Harry searched. And searched. Draco got bored after about three minutes, and started to kiss Harry. All over. His neck, shoulders, face, lips, back, you get the picture.

Finally, Harry found the perfect song.

_Well now. We call this the act of mating. But, there are several other very important differences between human beings and animals that you should know about._

_I'd appreciate your input._

_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas trap me and you do the type of stuff the only Prince would sing about._

Draco was looking wide eyed at Harry, who was singing along and dancing in his seat.

_So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts._

Draco did as he was told, and stuck his elegant, pale hands down Harry's loose pants. Harry shivered, but continued his song.

_Yes I'm Cisco yes I'm emo you're getting two thumbs up_

_Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert  
And you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch  
You want it rough, you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered, want you covered  
Like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Comin' quicker than Fed Ex  
Never reach an apex  
Just like coca-cola stock  
You are inclined to make me rise an hour early  
Like a daylight savings clock  
_

_Do it now_

You and me baby we ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby we ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

Love, the kind you clean up  
With a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt  
Only God knows where we stuck it  


Draco just stared at his beau, his erection getting larger by the second until-

_Hieroglyphics let me be specific, think I wanna be down in your South-_arghhh!

Harry had been tackled by Draco, and Draco was panting. Harry knew what he wanted, and pleased him.

A few hours later, Draco said, from under the blanket, where he lie, almost asleep, "That is our song. Teach me how to sing it."

Harry only chucked, and said, "Go to sleep, love."

Fin

AN: How was it? I wrote this in my car. I'm cold. And the lyrics are from my ears. I don't have internet where I am right now. I need to ask a favor from my fellow fanfictionists. Yes, that's a word. Ok, not really. Not the point! Anyway, I really need prompts! If I get prompts and write a story from them, I'll include your name. And another thing. I need to read good Drarrys. Pweeze! Send them over yonder! Hehe. The songs and artists are as follows:

Let it Die by Three Day Grace

In My Head by Jason Derulo

Rude Boy by Rihanna

We R Who We R by Ke$ha

Video Phone by Beyoncé

Telephone by Lady Gage and Beyoncé

Addicted by Simple Plan

Discovery Channel by Bloodhound Gang


End file.
